


Uncle Tony

by Meimou



Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: F/M, M/M, Tony Stark is dad, Uncle Tony, dont mistaken it sir/maam, i like him as a dad, my dad - Freeform, not a daddy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-09
Updated: 2018-09-09
Packaged: 2019-07-08 20:22:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 885
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15937601
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meimou/pseuds/Meimou
Summary: Pepper brings in her sisters’ daughter for Tony to take care of because of an emergency. So now Tony is stuck with a little girl.





	Uncle Tony

**Author's Note:**

> I'm doing my best lmao.
> 
> I really really like Tony Stark as a dad but I didn't want it to be Peter as the child but I can do that if you want lol. I could possible do like, a series where the reader is a child and theres like a one on one on each avenger. that would be a lot of fun to write :)
> 
> Also I p sure that Pepper doesn't have a sister but I needed someone haha

“Sir, you can’t just leave her there. You have to sincerely look after the child.” Jarvis warned. Tony was tinkering on his new projects and he wanted nothing to do with the little girl who was playing with the pillows that was on the leather sofa. “Jarvis, can’t you see that I’m working.” “I know, but there is a child, and Ms. Potts wanted you to take care of her” 

Tony groaned “Well why don’t you take care of her”, he placed his screwdriver on the small metal table next to him and sluggishly walked to the smiley child who radiated positivity which was the total opposite of what Tony was sending. “What do you want,” Tony asked, in a monotone voice making the child laugh. The child grabbed his face and slightly tugged on his iconic beard. “Uncky Toby” “Ack,” Tony removed her hands and started to walk back to his project but stopped in his tracks when he noticed footsteps behind him. Quick paced and jumpy.

He turned around to see that the girl was following him. “Don’t follow me, it’s dangerous. Also my name is not Toby. It’s Tony.” Tony tried to walk away once again but felt a tug on the bottom of his pants. He turned around and looked down. The girl raised her hands up and closed her hands multiple times. “Up, Uncky Toby” she bubbled, jumping slightly. Tony wasn’t really great with babies let alone children so he had no clue what this child wanted. Of course not wanting to look unintelligent in front of Jarvis (because of his challenged ego) he kneeled down and did what he though the kid wanted. He did the same thing the child did, stretched his arms and closed his hands several times until Jarvis spoke up. “Sir, I think ‘up’ means to carry her.”

Tony stopped doing his weird take on what the word “up” meant in a child’s mind and was slightly embarrassed but didn't want it to phase him. He stood back up and cleared his throat picking the child up and letting her dangle. “Do I hold the child or is this what up means?” Tony asked his Ai. “From multiple pictures of mothers with their children, it shows that they hold them with either two arms or a single arm, so I highly suggest that you do the same.” Jarvis explained, showing pictures of mothers holding their babies and children in front of Tony.

Most of the time when Tony would see mothers with children he never really cared too much about it, but suddenly looking at those photos and holding the child, he felt a sudden urge to protect and care for the girl. “What’s your name?” Tony asked the girl, while walking towards a seat. “Puechunia,” she replied. Tony smiled at her slight slur. She was a child after all. Tony took a seat and replied, “You mean Petunia?” Petunia nodded and giggled. “I wike your beerd Uncky Toby,” Petunia grabbed his face again and lightly squeezed it, her giggles echoing in the almost empty room.  
“You wanna see me work?” Tony asked, desperately wanting to complete his project whilst putting some of his attention on Petunia. Petunia nodded and hopped off his lap running the the suit, Tony walking behind.

This moment, this upcoming memory was healing Tony. His life before was a mess and he was, himself part of it. He tried everything, from sex, gambling, Avengers to blackout drinking, nothing seemed to help him recover from past wounds that forever scarred his snowy robotic heart, but Petunia.. Petunia was something or rather someone different. Petunia would seem to want to learn about what Tony was doing and creating. So Tony would point at the tools and name them. So when he needed them Petunia would give them to him so he wouldn’t have to twist his back every time. 

Sometimes, Petunia would get it wrong and Tony would almost end up ruining the suit or would almost electrocute himself, but Petunia was a smart girl. She even started talking to Jarvis unexpectedly. Tony found himself fond over the smart child. He thought about starting her schooling and education at a young age which is what Tony would normally go through with, but then he thought about her family. Her actual guardians who were to choose her education and career plans for now. Tony was not her father.

When the suit was complete without trouble shooting, it was already quite late. He heard his elevator door open to reveal Pepper and her sister chatting away. “We’re here to pick up Petunia, Tony.” Pepper spoke up. He and Petunia looked up. Her cutie pink and blue white polka dot dress had smears of oil and her face was slightly dirty, her arms were as well smeared with unharmful oil but her bright smile remained. 

“Oh my goodness, Petunia! What have you been up to with Uncle Tony?” Pepper’s sister ran up to Petunia, jokingly making her voice have an angry and overly worried tone to it. “Uncky Toby has been teeching me robot things, mommy! I wanna be like Uncky Toby when I grow up!” She jibbed, the two adults diverted their attention at Tony. “What can I say, I’m a charmer too all.”


End file.
